


Hurry

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14131971#t14131971)

“I want to fuck you,” Seamus mutters, licking the words into Dean’s neck as hands work frantically at buttons and zips. Dean gives a soft moan, but shakes his head.

“There isn’t time, you know we’ve gotta be quick.”

“I know,” he says, pulling out Dean’s gorgeous long cock. He shakes his shoulders, trying to flick his own cloak out the way. “But I can still tell you how I’d rather fuck you, can’t I?”

Dean moans, hips jerking up into Seamus’s fist. “Yeah, do that.”

Seamus smirks. “Against the window. Beg for me and pray no one looks up.”


End file.
